High School Reunion
by pinkwritter
Summary: Yumi's life isn't as glamorous as she would have hoped. She hasn't talk to any of her friends for 10 years, after high school. But now she has a opportunity to talk to them all at her high school reunion. Emotions run high throw out the gang.R
1. YUMI

**Hi my name is Pinkwritter & this is my first story on This is a short chapter but I still hope you'll like it as much as any long chapter. Please enjoy. And please review. I would like to know what all of you guy's think about my writing. After all that's one reason why I come on fanfiction, to let people read and review my story(s). **

Yumi's life hasn't been so good after high school. She lost touch with all her friend's and got a job at the local bar. She would clean and sever beer to business men in the morning and sing at night. Yumi has a small house. She never married, and barley dates. She only had one love and she hopes to see him at the 10th year reunion at her old high school, Kadic Academy. She plans to wear her best outfit, which took her four months to buy. It's a sexy short black dress, with nothing on the sides but small, tiny, pink strings. Yumi hopes this dress will make Ulrich crazy. Although Ulrich was always was crazy for Yumi, and she knew it. But he never told her how he felt, so she just let him live out his life with out her. Yumi regrets the years with out talking to Ulrich. There was nothing she could do now, but show up to the reunion and hope something sparks between them. Only two days tell Yumi makes her move on the love of her life.

**Well that was the first chapter, I take advise on what you want to see next. So please hit the little review button and review silly. **

**P.S. There going to have the same 10th year reunion that way the story works out. **


	2. THE BAR

**Well here is my second chapter, I hope you enjoy it. And I still will take any advise. Please R&R**

"I tried to love you I thought I could, I tried to own you I thought I would…."

As Yumi sung the love song for everyone to hear she started to think of Ulrich. After the song Yumi still thought of Ulrich, in fact she thought of Ulrich all the time. About meeting him face to face. His eye's digging deep into her soul.

"Ulrich." Yumi whispered, looking out at her audience.

Everyone looked at her with a drunken gaze. Yumi smiled and then walked off stage, embarrassed.

"What was that about?" Katy, the bar owner, asked Yumi.

"Oh uh you see I have an uh, high school reunion and I cant wait to see a guy named Ulrich." Yumi flipped her long black hair, out of her face.

"Not that, why did you walk off stage you slacker? You still have four more songs to sing!" Yumi's boss looked irritated, and a bit drunk.

"Oh sorry, uh I'll be getting back to singing now." Yumi walked back on the stage and apologized for the wait.

After Yumi's shift was over, she went to ask her boss if she had to work on Friday, the high school reunion night.

"Why no, of course not, but if you leave don't come back!" Katy said angry.

"B…But I've never had a break since I've started working here." Yumi said disappointed.

"Well I don't like you one bit, so if you leave your history." Katy replied.

Yumi stepped back.

_Why the hell cant I get a break around here?_

Yumi asked herself walking out of the bar.

"And don't come back." Katy screamed, actually happy Yumi was gone.

Yumi stopped dead in her tracks, then turned around glaring.

"My shift is over, you don't have a reason to fire me." Yumi was walking back to Katy, putting her hands on her thin hips.

"I can fire you if I want. It's not like you bring money in anyways."

"Are you on drugs? I've brought more money in, then anyone else!" Yumi yelled liked an insane person. "And I've only worked here a couple months."

"Oh to hell with you, get out of my bar before I have to use force!" Katy was really mad now, and for no reason at all.

_Great, my boss is high and I have to pay for it. With my job. Because I'm going to that reunion, NO matter what!_ Yumi walked to her car, it was pretty far away and it was dark out. But Yumi didn't care, she could take care of herself. Yumi approached her old broken down car and grabbed the handle. Yumi was so frustrated that she pulled the handle right off it's hinges.

"God, this town is cursed!" Yumi scream at the top of her lungs.

Yumi walked to the other side of her car, and opened the door slowly. It made a high pitched screech. Yumi climbed over to the drivers seat, and buckled up. On the way home, Yumi thought about her friends. And how they were doing.

_I bet Odds ganged a couple pounds, from eaten so much. _Yumi laughed.

_Oh, oh_ _I bet Jeremie and Aelita got married._ Yumi just couldn't wait to see all of them.

_And Ulrich, Oh Ulrich. _Yumi sighed with pleasure just thinking about him. Yumi pulled into her cracked driveway. Stepping out of the car, Yumi didn't see the split in the cement, so she stepped in it and broke a heel.

"Crap!" Yumi took off both of her shoe's and walked into her smelly house. Yumi tossed her shoe's in the corner of the living room, so she could keep them and hopefully fixes the heel with some super glue or something. After all she just didn't have the money to buy new shoe's right now. Yumi walked to the kitchen and looked in her fridge.

_Empty! _

Yumi walked over to her pantry and glanced inside. There was an empty box's of Cornflakes, an empty bag of Chips, and one can of Spaghetti O's. Yumi took the can over to the counter, and then looked for a can opener in the cabinets below. There was know can opener so Yumi improvised. She got out the sharpest knife she could find, then she wedged it into the can. Yumi twisted the knife around the boarder of the metal canister, and then pulled the top off. Yumi put her cold dinner in the microwave.

_Please don't break on me again, _Yumi begged.

After Yumi had a nice, warm, dinner she went up to bed. So she could get a good night sleep, for tomorrow's, four hour drive, back to school.

**Please review by hitting the little button on the left corner. Almost there, keep looking oh huh you found it. Now just Click it. **


	3. DEPARTING

**Order up, chapter 3. I hope you like and review :D**

Yumi woke up and started packing right away. She figured she'd either stay at her parent's house for a couple days, or maybe one of her friend's would ask her to stay with them. That is if any of them lived near the school, and if any of them would talk to her. Yumi missed her friends so much, and they'd probably ask why she hasn't looked them up in the phone book. But the truth was Yumi had to work, and on her free time she had to, well she didn't have any free time. Until now. But that's only because she quit her job, as of one hour ago.

Yumi went to her old wooden dresser and looked inside. She pulled out a black Flux short sleeved shirt. It's a shirt that has the left, right, and middle cut out of it. It cost a little more than what Yumi would have paid for a shirt, but she earned it. Because she saved her money. Every week she would put five dollars of her pay check into her money box. And after four week's she had enough money to buy it. Yumi folded the shirt then put it in a small plastic bag. Yumi looked back into her dresser and pulled out a pair of Goodwill jeans. She folded them, and again slipped them into the bag. Yumi grabbed one more shirt, and a short sexy skirt. Then threw them into the sack. After Yumi got her outerwear, she grabbed some panties and a bra. Yumi looked at the clock, it read 9:04 AM. Yumi had to pack faster if she wanted to get to the bus stop at 9:20. After putting her dress in carefully, she tied the bag and walked to the kitchen.

She grabbed her saving's out of her money box, put it into her small handbag, and walked down to the bus stop. Yumi stepped inside the bus, paid for her trip, and sat down in the back. An old man was sitting behind her. He smelled familiar. Like beer, and sweat. Yumi's head laid on the back of the seat, and the man started playing with hair black locks. Yumi pulled away.

"Stop that, please?" Yumi asked sitting back. The man again twisted her hair in between his greasy hands. Yumi turned her head and laid it down on the window. The man grunted and left Yumi's hair alone for the rest of the trip.

**Your bill rings up to 1 review. Please come again. **


	4. REUNION

**I hope you all like this chapter, as much as you liked the last. Well in less you didn't like the last. :D please R&R**

Four hour's later, the bus pulled up right next to Kadic Academy. Yumi gathered her stuff and got off. She looked threw the closed gate, and saw that everything looked almost exactly the same. The courtyard looked a little aged but it still had the same old trees, and benches. Yumi turned around and walked towards her parents house. She arrived at the house, a couple minutes later. Walking up the porch steps Yumi knocked on the door. She heard foot steps from inside, then the door open with Mrs. Ishiyama smiling.

"Hello?" Mrs. Ishiyama asked.

"Mom it's me, Yumi."

"Yumi, oh Yumi. You look so different. Well come on, come in." Mrs. Ishiyama lead Yumi to the living room.

Yumi dropped her sack on the floor and hugged her mom.

"So how has it been?" Yumi asked, looking around seeing they painted the walls and got hard wood floors.

"Oh it's been great, and you?" Mrs. Ishiyama sat on the sofa.

"It's been better." Yumi admitted. "So where's dad?" Yumi questioned.

"He's at work, and what do you mean it's been better. Do you have a problem? Is that why you're here?" Yumi's mom asked franticly.

"Oh uh know I'm here for the high school reunion." Yumi started felling uncomfortable.

"Uh hum that's right. Now would you like some tea?"

"Please. And if you don't mind could I get something to eat. I'm famished."

"Yes, I can tell you look a little bit thin."

Yumi looked at her abdomen. It _was _pretty slim.

"Uh thanks mom". Yumi smiled.

Mrs. Ishiyama laughed and walked to the kitchen.

After Yumi ate a big lunch she asked her mom, if she could stay for a couple days. Mrs. Ishiyama gladly said yes, so Yumi went up to her old bed room. That was now a guest room, and unpacked. Yumi looked at the clock and saw she had three more long, hard hours until she had to get ready for the reunion. Yumi sat in the guest room just looking around and reading a book she found on an end table.

Soon the three hours past. Yumi got into the showier and washed up. After all she didn't want to smell like old-crusty-beer. With a hint of smelly-man. Yumi brushed out her hair and let just a small part of it hang down her cheek, and the rest was in a high pony tail. Yumi looked in the mirror, and then took out her pony tail.

_No that wont do, _Yumi thought.

Yumi brushed her hair again, then let it all hang down. Yumi frowned then flipped her head over and shock all her hair, making it a little wilder. Yumi tossed her hair back over and smile with satisfaction. Yumi went to her bag and got out her dress and a push up bra. Yumi took off her old bra and slipped on the push up bra.

_I don't think Ulrich will be looking at my eyes when he's talking to me, _Yumi laughed.

Yumi took off her pants and then stepped into her dress.

_This dress shows almost everything that will make a guy go nuts!_

Yumi walked back to her bag, and noticed she didn't have any nice shoe's.

"Crap!" Yumi murmured.

Yumi walked down stairs to her mom.

" Hey mom could I borrow some high heels?"

"Uh yes go right ahead, oh and your father's home." Mrs. Ishiyama pointed towards the kitchen. Yumi tip-toed into the kitchen and squeeze her dad from behind.

"Honey not tonight, I'm not in the loving mood." Mr. Ishiyama said.

"Well good I don't want to be thinking of you and mom having sex when I'm at my reunion." Yumi turn her dad around, "Hello". Yumi grind.

"Oh uh Yumi". Mr. Ishiyama cleared his throat, "When'd you get here?".

"Hours ago". Yumi kissed her dad and ran upstairs to her parents room.

"Did you see what your little girl was wearing?" Mr. Ishiyama asked his wife.

She shock her head, yes.

Yumi toured her mothers closet and found a pair of black four inch heels.

_Wow my mom has a sexy side to her. _

Yumi slipped on the heels and they fit almost perfected. Just a bit to big. But who's complaining. Yumi walked back to the bathroom and put on a little make up. Then she headed out the door. Yumi walked through the night, and to the school. It was lit with small spirals of light. Yumi walked to the open gate, everyone was gathered outside in the courtyard. Yumi looked around, she didn't recognize anyone but Mrs. Hurts.

_Hell, I wonder how old Mrs. Hurts is now? _

Yumi continued walking and she thought she saw Milly.

"Milly?" Yumi yelled.

The woman turned her head and smiled.

"Yumi hi." She said walking up to her.

"Why are you here? You did graduate when I did." Yumi looked confused.

"Oh I know that silly, I'm here with my boyfriend." Milly smiled.

"Really who's your boyfriend?" Yumi asked happy for her younger friend.

"William Dunbar, you knew him right?"

"William!" Yumi sounded shocked and cheerful at the same time.

"Yah let me get him." Milly walked off and then came back with a very hot man.

_Wow, William's been working out. _

"Yumi is that you, god girl you look amazingly hot." William said hugging her.

"Hand up William." Yumi said pulling his hands north.

"So how's it been?" William stepped back.

"Great, oh just great!" Yumi lied.

"Well glade to hear it. So you married to anyone?" Milly butted in.

"No I'm in my career right now." Yumi said again lying.

"Oh, what do you do?" William asked.

"I'm a singer". Yumi replied, deciding to keep the rest of what she does under wraps.

"Really that great. Well we got to go and chat. But here take my E-mail address and E-mail me sometimes". William said handing Yumi his business card that had both his phone number, address, and E-mail.

_Great I just told a record dealer that I'm a singer. Now he's going to think I lied. Uh more then I did. _

"Thanks, bye Milly, bye William." Yumi waved them good-bye.

_And on the other hand I don't have a computer. _

Yumi looked around, it seems that they set everything outside. There was one tent with beverages and small snacks. There was a larger gazebo with what looked like a portable dances floor and a huge CD player.

Then in between both of those sets were tables and chairs.

_Uh not bad, but you would think they'd have are class pictures somewhere. _

Yumi went to sit down at the bench her and the gang always sat at but there where two people making out on it.

_God, I guess they missed each other._

Yumi was about to walk away when she noticed the girl had pink hair, and the boy had blond.

_Jeremie! Aelita!_

Yumi took long strides over to the kissing couple.

"Excuse me could I sit down." Yumi asked smiling.

Jeremie and Aelita froze, then looked at Yumi.

Aelita bit her bottom lip then raised her eyes brows.

Jeremie licked his lips and moved over so Yumi could sit down.

"How long were you there stripper?" Jeremie asked.

"STRIPPER!" Did Jeremie know it was her?

"Yah look at your outfit you hooker." Jeremie replied.

"HOOKER!" Yumi repeated, "Is that anyway to treat your old friend?"

"Friend?" Jeremie was confused.

"Yumi!" Aelita said happily.

"Bingo." Yumi smiled at Aelita and glared at Jeremie.

Jeremie rubbed his head, "Sorry Yumi you don't look the same."

"Well you'd think that you, Einstein, would have known it was me." Yumi said.

"Once again I'm so sorry Yumi." Jeremie apologized as Yumi sat down next to him.

"Oh it's okay, this dress is pretty reveling." Yumi had to admit.

"Muh Hum." Aelita agreed.

"How's life taking you?" Jeremie asked Yumi.

"Good I work at a bar, and sing part time. I have a decent home, and I pay my taxes." Yumi laughed along with Jeremie and Aelita, "So what are you two doing?"

"Well Jeremie has his own computer company name XANA. And I work right here at the school as a math teacher." Aelita cuddle into Jeremie shoulder.

"Yah, when you came to live on earth you were always good with math, and you actually showed Odd how to add." Aelita giggled to Yumi remark.

"Yah and will be lucky if Odd still remembers." Jeremie joked.

"If I remember what?" Odd asked stepping up to Aelita and hugging her, then patting Jeremie on the back.

"If you remember adding." Yumi replied as Odd hugged her.

"Yumi, Aelita looken good." Odd winked at them.

"Odd don't make me hurl water on you, to cool yay down." Ulrich said from behind him.

"Hello Ulrich." Yumi said in a semi sexy voices and standing up.

"Y…Yumi?" Ulrich's eyes traveled Yumi's body. Yumi stepped over to Ulrich and kissed his cheek. Ulrich wrapped his arms around Yumi and embrace her.

_Oh Ulrich, he' so handsome. With his tall slender body. And his eyes like emerald pools. _

Yumi pulled away from Ulrich.

"You look good." Yumi said smirking.

"Y…you t…o" Ulrich stuttered.

Yumi smiled and stat back down.

"Aelita, Jeremie, long time know see." Ulrich said.

"Yah it's been almost a week." Aelita chuckled.

"You all have been keeping in touch?" Yumi asked, feeling left out.

"Yep you better believe it. We've tried to find your number but we never did." Odd said.

"Oh, well I don't have a phone." Yumi sadly admitted.

"You don't?" Aelita said astonished.

"No things are pretty slim, but It okay. I'll live." Yumi sorrowfully said.

"Oh how sad for you Yumi." Someone squawk behind Ulrich.

Ulrich stepped a side, reveling Sissy.

Sissy was dressed in a full black body suit, with a triangle cut out of the neck line.

"What are you doing here Sissy?" Yumi asked coldly.

"Oh I'm just here with my hubby." Sissy grinned.

"Husband, who's your husband?" Yumi asked.

Everyone look at each other and pray Yumi would take the news comely.

"Well I thought you knew. I guess not because you weren't at are wedding." Sissy lopped Ulrich's arm with her own.

"What's going on?" Yumi asked squinting her eyes at Ulrich and Sissy.

"Me and Ulrich got married." Sissy rubbed in the terribly news by French kissing Ulrich right in front of Yumi.

Yumi's right eye twitched.

_MARRIED_

_MARRIED_

_MARRIED_

_MARRIED_

_MARRIED_

_MARRIED_

_MARRIED_

_MARRIED_

_MARRIED_

The word echoed threw Yumi's mind.

**Please review 0.0 **


	5. KISS of BLIND love

**Well thanks for my one and only review so far, Olivia-Della-Robbie. Here's another chapter please R&R. **

Yumi rubbed both her ears.

"W…What did you say?" Yumi asked praying she heard wrong.

Sissy pulled away from Ulrich affectionate kiss just long enough to say

'We got married.'

Yumi lift her head up to the dark nights sky. Trying to hold in the burning tears.

"Y…Yumi are you all right?" Aelita asked shyly.

Yumi took a deep breath then faced Aelita.

"Oh why wouldn't I be fine?" Yumi asked forcing a smile.

"Uh no reason." Aelita said turning away, and looking at Sissy putting on a cruel show for Yumi.

Ulrich looked at Yumi.

Yumi looked at Ulrich's sorry eyes.

Yumi cleared her throat.

"So when'd you two get married?" Yumi asked Sissy.

"Four long, great years ago."

_FOUR YEARS AGO, HOW COME I HAVN'T HEARD ABOUT THIS?_

"Congratulation." Yumi said with one little tear pulling away from Yumi's eye.

"A little late for congratulations. Don't you think?" Sissy asked cruelly.

"It's never to late to tell someone how happy you are for them." Yumi said getting up and walking over to the dance floor. Yumi watched all the people dances.

Jeremie and Aelita walked over to the dance floor and started dancing. Along with Ulrich and Sissy.

"Do you want to dance?" A man asked from behind Yumi.

Yumi twirled around and saw Odd's shiny face.

"No thanks Odd." Yumi said timidly.

"Oh Uh O…okay." Odd went to sit at the tables by the dance floor.

_Odd. _

Yumi walked over to the pitiful man.

"Oh come on Odd lets dance." Yumi pulled Odd out of the chair and headed for the dance floor.

Odd stopped.

"Yumi it's okay, you don't have to." Odd said.

"No I want to." Yumi kept pulling Odd till they hit the floor and started to boogie.

Ulrich was holding his witch of a wife as they danced. He saw Yumi and Odd holding each other on the slow songs and saw Yumi rubbing up all over Odd's dancing body on the fast songs.

_Yumi, _Ulrich thought.

"You having fun?" Odd asked Yumi.

"I'm smiling aren't I?" Yumi replied resting her head on Odds manly shoulders.

"Yah and it's the best smile I've ever seen." Odd said bashfully.

Yumi blushed, but not enough to tell.

_I've never seen Odd like this. I…it's kind of nice. _

After dancing a little longer everyone one took a brake.

"Aelita do you want a drink?" Jeremie asked.

"Y…Yes." Aelita was out of breath.

"Sissy? How about a drink?" Ulrich looked at Sissy.

"Oh thanks Ulrich dear." Sissy smiled at Yumi.

Odd looked at Yumi who was looking at Ulrich sadly.

"Uh Yumi would…would you like a drink." Odd took her hand and rubbed it.

Yumi twisted in her seat, pulling Odd's hand off hers.

"Yes, please." Yumi was looking at Ulrich the whole time she was talking.

Odd notice this and just walked away, to the tent with all the food and drinks.

Ulrich and Jeremie caught up to Odd, and started talking about something.

"Great night for love." Sissy said.

"What?" Yumi looked at her rudely.

"Oh don't tell me you haven't made love with some one."

"Uh no…I haven't". Yumi said, no she would only love Ulrich. Or at least her heart would.

"Oh well that's a shame." Sissy laughed.

"And why is that." Yumi yelled.

"Oh well you don't know the magic. Like me and Ulrich do."

Aelita listened closely to the two girls.

"Oh and I guess you know all about Ulrich." Yumi challenged.

"Yes I now every inch of his body." Sissy stood up, not happy at all.

"BUT DO YOU NO HIS SOUL?" Yumi screamed also standing up.

"More than you do." Sissy shouted.

Yumi snarled in the bottom of her throat.

"How dare you. I know Ulrich better than he knows himself."

"Well you don't know what he likes in bed." Sissy hit Yumi's week spot.

Yumi lunged at Sissy and started pulling her hair.

"You B…"

"Yumi stop!" Aelita cut in.

Yumi didn't started.

Sissy pulled away and made a sad attempt to punch Yumi's beautiful faces.

Yumi also made a sad attempt to punch Sissy. She would actually had hit Sissy but a pair of strong arms grabbed her waste and pulled her back.

"Let me go". Yumi kick her feet around.

The arms dropped her. Yumi turned and saw that it was Ulrich's arms around her.

_So you'll touch me, just to stop me from hitting your wife!_

Yumi looked at him, and started back up. Yumi looked all around and every one seemed to be staring holes into her.

One minute Yumi was at a table the next she was running in the street towards home.

_God Ulrich. _

Tears rolled vastly down Yumi's cheeks.

_Ulrich_

Yumi was almost home when she tripped on the side walk. Yumi started crying harder and harder. She beat the cold ground with her hands. Crying. Until someone grabbed her up off the ground.

"Yumi." Odd's voice said.

Yumi turned and cried even hard.

_Why Ulrich, why did you have to go and get married. You should have wait for me. _

"Yumi your bleeding." Odd said looking at Yumi's scrapped knees.

_My outside may be bleeding a little. But my hears is gushing blood. _

"Lets get you to your parents house." Odd surprised Yumi by lifting her up in his arms.

"How did you know I was staying at my parents place?" Yumi questioned Odd.

_Oh crap Odd's a stalker. _

"Well you were on the ground right in front of your house." Odd said.

Yumi looked to her left and sure enough her old home was there, dark, but there.

Yumi looked at Odd.

"What did you think I was a stalker?" Odd lifted his eye brows.

"Uh no, of course not." Yum turned her head.

Odd got to the front door and put Yumi down. Yumi's dress was torn and almost fell down.

_Great the dress is ripped, uh more than it was. _

Odd opened the front door, then picked Yumi back up.

He walked into the house, and Yumi's parents where in the living room.

Mrs. Ishiyama's mouth dropped.

"Uh hello, I'm just taking Yumi to bed."

Mr. Ishiyama's eye raised up.

"Oh eww, not like that sir." Odd starting to go up the stairs.

"Hey what's wrong with me?" Yumi asked.

"Everything, no I mean uh nothing but uh, uh I'll shut up now."

Yumi laughed, "Thanks Odd." Odd was in the guest room and laying Yumi on her old bed. Yumi sat up.

"Hey how bout we talk?" Yumi questioned not wanting to be alone.

"Okay." Odd sat on the bed and folded his legs.

"So how, how's your dress." Odd notices that even Yumi's dress was not to be as showy as it was.

"Oh uh I don't think it is considered a dress anymore." Yumi laughed.

"More like two towels and shoe strings." Odd laughed to Yumi's joke.

"Do you want me to get you something new?" Odd looked at Yumi's close in the plastic bag.

"No I can do it." Yumi got up and walked slowly to the bag, holding her dress together.

"I guess I didn't need to carry you up to your room did I?" Odd realized Yumi was walking fine.

"No, but I'm glade you did." Yumi said from the bathroom. She was changing in to her shirt a random shirt.

Yumi walked out off the bathroom, just pulling her shirt down.

"So how long are you staying?" Odd asked.

"Two more days." Yumi sat down on the bed, closer to Odd.

"Oh well how about we have dinner sometime, you know before you leave. We could invite Jeremie, Aelita, Ulrich and sissy."

Yumi shook her head to Sissy's name. .

"Well how about I just ask the gang. That way Sissy wont be there." Yumi smiled and nodded yes.

Odd looked at Yumi satisfied.

Odd reached out and grabbed Yumi's hand.

Yumi didn't pull her hand away from Odd this time. She moved close to Odd, and eyed his juicy lips.

Yumi closed her eyes, and Odd did the same. They both moved in slowly.

"Oh Ulrich." Yumi whispered and moved in for the kiss.

**Please review, and I just set the reviewing thing up so people that are not signed in or don't have an account can Review. Good day. **


	6. ODD

**And now the emotions run high.**

Odd pulled away, "Ulrich?"

Yumi opened one eye.

"What's wrong?" Yumi asked still in her kissing position.

"You called me Ulrich, you thought you were going to kiss him." Odd got off the bed and walked to the door, hurt.

"Odd no, I…I Odd." Yumi yelled after him, as he walked into the hallway.

Yumi edged off the bed, and went to the hallway.

She opened the door, and looked from side to side. Odd was know were to be seen. Yumi heard the front door shut. So she ran down the stairs and out the door. To see Odd heading for the side walk.

"Odd!" Yumi yelled running to catch up to him.

Odd didn't stop.

"Odd, stop!" Yumi shouted orders. He still didn't stop, but Yumi was by his side now.

"Odd." Yumi grabbed his shoulders and turned him towards her. The fresh falling rain, covered Odds tears.

"Yumi." Odd's voice crack.

"Yes Odd." Yumi plead for his voices.

"This never happened." Odd pulled from Yumi's grasp and walked down the side walk.

_Odd, stop. I'm sorry I didn't mean to Odd!_

Yumi stood in the heavy rain, watching Odd be sucked into the nights shadows.

"Did I really think I was going to kiss Ulrich?" Yumi asked herself.

Yumi laid in the bed with soaked clothes. Staring at the wall.

_This trip hasn't been anything that I've anticipated._

Yumi heard a knock at her door. Yumi forced herself to get up and open it.

"Ulrich!" Yumi shrieked.

"Could I, uh come in?" Ulrich asked.

Yumi stepped aside and let Ulrich in, shutting the door behind him.

**.:Please review:. **


	7. ULRICH STOPS BY

**Here's chapter something :D **

Ulrich walked and sat on the wet bed.

"W…What are you doing here?" Yumi asked, sitting next to him.

"I came to see if you were all right." Ulrich replied.

_I'm not and go to hell!_

"Oh yah I'm fine." Yumi lied with a smile.

"Oh well it seemed liked you had a hard time finding out I was married."

"What would I care if you got married or not."

_You hell forsaken lover. _

"I don't know it just seemed like you were kind of hurt." Ulrich said grabbing Yumi's hand. Yumi pulled it away mad.

"Well of course I'm hurt you married Sissy!" Yumi yelled.

Ulrich lowered his head.

"And not just for some short time, you've been married to her for FOUR YEARS ULRICH. FOUR!"

"Yumi". Ulrich said.

"Don't you ever say my NAME!" Yumi got up away from him, and walked to the window.

Ulrich followed close behind.

"Yumi look at me. Yumi." Ulrich begged.

"I said don't SAY MY NAME!" Yumi turn and slapped Ulrich right across the cheek.

"Yumi." Ulrich repeated. Yumi slapped him again.

"Yumi." Ulrich said yet again. And with that came another slap.

"Yumi, Yumi, Yumi".

"STOP!" Yumi fell to the ground crying.

_Stop saying my name, _Yumi cried.

Ulrich got on his knees.

He pulled Yumi close to him.

_I think I broke her down_, Ulrich thought.

It hurt Yumi to breathe.

"Shhhhhh, it's okay." Ulrich held Yumi.

"N…N…no It's not." Yumi coughed.

"Yumi it's okay."

Yumi tried to smack Ulrich for saying her name, but her arms where like Jello.

Yumi laid down on Ulrich's knee, and wept.

Ulrich brushed her hair with his gentle hand.

_ULRICH, ULRich, Ulrich. _

Yumi drifted to sleep.

Ulrich stared at her, smiling.

**Well this chapter was somewhat of a dud. But I hope you liked it. **


	8. WHAT DOES YUMI WANT

**Well this was a sham on how long it took for this one ity bitty chapter. I hope you like it though. Please R&R. **

Yumi woke up to the sound of snoring. She looked over her shoulder and saw Ulrich was spooning her on the ground. Yumi didn't move, there was no way she was going to wake Ulrich up. Expressly with him in this position. Ulrich smacked his lips and cuddle Yumi. Yumi sighed happily.

"Finally your arms are around my body." Yumi whispered.

Ulrich smirked and rubbed Yumi's leg.

"Ulrich are you awake?" Yumi asked.

Ulrich didn't answer.

Yumi tried to look at the clock on the end table. She was pretty sure it said 6:00 AM.

Yumi was still sleepy so she embraced Ulrich's cuddle and drifted back to sleep.

This time Yumi woke up to the sound of shouting. Yumi opened her eyes and saw Sissy, Jeremie, Aelita and Odd gazing at her and Ulrich on the floor.

Sissy was the one screaming appalling words.

"You whore!" Sissy yelled.

Ulrich opened his eyes and noticed he was huddled up to Yumi.

"W…What's going on?" Ulrich asked anyone that had the answer.

"You were all lovey dozy with Yumi!" Sissy walked out of the guest room and slammed the door, noisily.

Ulrich quickly scrambled up and ran out of the room, calling Sissy's name.

Odd shook his head, and also went out the door.

Yumi saw how hurt he was, and went after him.

"Well uh that was oc-weird." Aelita said.

"Hum." Jeremie agreed.

Out in the hallway Yumi caught up to Odd.

"Odd. Don't walk off again." Yumi yelled.

"Yumi just, just don't." Odd said.

"Nothing happen. Ulrich was just conferring me and we must have fell asleep." Yumi said, feeling really bad because she never wanted to hurt Odd.

"Yumi you like him, and I'm fine with that. But there's one thing. You can't have him. He's a married man!" Odd was walking down the stairs.

"I…I don't want him." Yumi said, "I w…want y…you". Yumi didn't know what else to say.

"Yumi you couldn't even fool yourself with that lie." Odd opened the front door and shut it, in Yumi's face.

_Oh I don't know what I want. _Yumi went and sat on the bottom step of the stairs. To think about who she really wanted. Odd or Ulrich?

**Well uh okay here's the deal. I can't think of what could happen next so please can anyone give me an idea. And if I us that idea, or part of it I will thank for personally on the next chapter. Please and thank you. **


	9. TALK

**As I promised I would personally thank anyone who helped me on this chapter. And I'd like to thank Amaherst for giving me a brilliant idea. Thanks so much AMAHERST :D :D :D :D :D you were so helpful. **

Yumi was still at the bottom step of the stairs, thinking about Odd's quality's and Ulrich's quality's. When Sissy came running down the stairs. She pushed Yumi out of the way and went out the door.

"Sissy wait!" Ulrich bellowed from the top of the stairs.

Yumi looked at him.

"She thinks me and you slept together." Ulrich said coming down the steps slowly.

"She's just thick headed." Yumi replied, specking her mind.

"That's Sissy for you." Ulrich sat next to Yumi.

"How come you and Sissy got married anyways?"

"Believe it or not I was set up on a blind date." Ulrich chuckled.

"What? By who?" Yumi would kill who ever set up a date between Ulrich and that she witch.

"Sadly my parents. They thought I was wasting my time waiting for yo…" Ulrich stopped.

"Waiting for who?" Yumi learned in close.

"Oh uh no one. Now like I was saying. It took me three mouths to even find out it was Sissy."

"WHAT? You liar." Yumi couldn't believe Ulrich couldn't tell by her chock-board voice. It was a dead give away.

"I no it was miserable news."

"Well why didn't you dumb her?"

"Because I had fallen for her. When I told my self I never would."

"Well uh how did you fined out?"

"She was talking about her school years and instead of saying she had a big crush on a guy. She said my name, and that's when it hit me." Ulrich was ashamed it took that long to fine out it was Sissy Delmas.

"Well then she knew it was you?"

"Yep." When Ulrich and Yumi were talking Sissy ran into Odd.

Odd was sitting on the sidewalk, outside the Ishiyama house hold, playing with a decaying stick. Odd heard a slam of the front door, and turn around. Sissy came running out with tears in her blue eyes.

"Oh Odd." Sissy arrive to Odd's side and hugged him.

Tears rolled off her cheeks and on to Odd's shirt.

Odd pride Sissy off him and had her sit down.

"What happen?" Odd asked grabbing Sissy pale hands and rubbing them.

"Ulrich and Yumi slept together." Sissy didn't really no if it was true, but she told herself that it was.

"I think your just rushing to a conclusion." Odd said trying to assist Sissy with her pain.

"You saw them. They were on the floor clenched together." Sissy was wheezing, trying to get air.

"Com down, Yumi told me they didn't do anything." Sissy leaned on Odd's shoulder.

"Do you really believe that?" Sissy asked, looking up into Odd's shinny eyes.

Odd took a second to think.

"Yes I do."

Odd and Sissy locked eyes. Sissy closed her eyes slowly. The opened them. A piece of Sissy black hair fell over eyes .

"You have very beautiful eyes." Odd said pulling the hair out of his view of the Sissy's stunning eyes, "You shouldn't hide them from the world."

"Thank you." Sissy giggled.

Odd looked away from Sissy then turned back smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" Sissy looked at odd curiously.

"Just thinking how blessed Ulrich really is. I would never think about any other woman if I was Ulrich." Sissy blushed a light scarlet.

"Odd?"

"Yes Sissy?"

Sissy leaned in to Odd. Odd closed his eyes. Then he felt Sissy's finger brush something off his noise.

"You had dirt on your noise." Sissy said.

Odd took a deep breath, "Oh."

"Odd?"

"More dirt?" Odd asked sarcastically.

"No." Sissy leaned into Odd and kissed him lightly on the lips. Sissy pulled back promptly.

"Oh God I'm s…sorry." Sissy apologized.

"I'm not." Odd touched Sissy's chin with his fingers and turn her head back to his.

Odd kissed Sissy, with out warning.

Sissy didn't no what to do. Should she kiss back, or pull away?

**Here's another question for all of you to answer. Should Sissy kiss Odd or should she pull away? Please reviewing and give my your responds. I'll take every review into consideration. **


	10. FRIENDS NOT LOVERS

**Here's uh chapter 10. I think smiles please read and review R&R read and review R&R peaces out **

_Wait I can us this kiss against Ulrich, for sleeping with Yumi, _Sissy thought. As she still believe Ulrich and Yumi slept together.

Sissy wrapped her arm's around Odds neck and kissed him, tenderly.

Odd couldn't believe he was messing with his friends trust. But this would teach Yumi to play with his feelings. Odd put his hands on Sissy waist, and pulled her closer. He pressed his tongue up to Sissy mouth, wanting access. Sissy wasn't sure if she was going to go this far with the kiss. But Odd seem insisting on pushing the kiss as far as she'd go. Sissy opened her mouth. Then the two tongue's battle.

Odd's lunge's hurt.

_Need AIR, _Odd's mind yelled!

Sissy pulled away, took a breath then, she straddled Odd's body.

_Get out of the house, Ulrich! Now, _Sissy was thinking.

_Hum I wonder what's for lunch, oh yah Yumi get out so I can eat!_ Odds stomach was his week point.

Ulrich got off of the steppes and help Yumi.

"I better go look for Sissy." Ulrich said.

"Yah, I should look for Odd."

"What are you and Odd like going out?"

"Uh no not really." Yumi replied heading for the door.

Ulrich went after Yumi, and opened the door for her.

"Thanks". Yumi said walking out of the door then froze's

"Why'd you stop". Ulrich looked at Yumi.

Yumi turned Ulrich's head towards her gazes.

Sissy was on top of Odd, kissing him like there was NO TOMORROW!

"What the hell are you doing kissing my wife!" Ulrich yelled.

Sissy looked up and saw Ulrich looked really jealous. She twisted off Odd and ran to Ulrich side.

"Did you see, he was holding me down on him." Sissy cried.

"Yah I saw that." Ulrich said, remembering that odds arms **where** holding Sissy's back

"Ulrich dude, she kissed me." Odd said turning to Ulrich and the crying Sissy.

"Sure." Ulrich took Sissy's hand and walked to there car. Sissy stepped in the passengers side and Ulrich shut the door.

"far warning. You're my friend and always will be.. B if you touch my wife ever again. I'll kill yah."

As he walked over to the drivers side Sissy rolled down the window.

"Your not a bad kisser." Sissy rolled the window back up and waved as the car drove off down the lane.

Yumi walked over to Odd.

"Jealous?" Odd asked.

Yumi sat by Odd.

"Could be." Yumi got closer to Odd and kissed him.

Yumi and Odd pulled away, from each other.

"Anything?" Yumi asked.

_No magic, _Odd thought.

"Nothing."

"Good now we can just be friends forever." Yumi laughed and hugged Odd.

"I'm good with that." Odd stood up and helped Yumi.

"So lets get those dinner planes because I'm hungry." Odd told Yumi.

"It's not even lunch time yet, Odd." Yumi and Odd walked into the house.

"Oh well then lets all get lunch instead of dinner." Odd's stomach growled.

"Oh Odd, your so corny." Yumi laughed as Odd played died on the ground.

**Oh my good golly gosh that was such a failure of a chapter. Please anyone help me with any idea. Just give one word to work with will help. **

**PS if you guys didn't like how I kept Odd and Yumi apart well uh sorry it was a mental brain block or something like that. But I knew I wasn't going to keep them together. Well if they were even together . **


	11. CUT and LUNCH

**Chapter 11 is up and ready to be reviewed :D **

"Do you love me, Ulrich?" Sissy asked on the drive home.

"I married you, right?" Ulrich keep his eyes on the road.

"Yah but people could get married even if they don't truly love someone." Sissy was afraid of losing Ulrich. After all she work for years on getting him.

Ulrich's phone buzzed to life, before he could answer Sissy's question.

"Hello?" Ulrich put the cellular phone to his ear.

"Hey Ulrich it's me Jeremie. Yumi and Odd just invited us all to lunch. Do you want to meet us at Olive Garden?" Jeremie was in Mrs. Ishiyama's living room, sitting on the sofa.

"Uh hold on, let me ask Sissy if she wasn't to go."

_Well in less Sissy's to scared that Odd's lips well come clawing down her throat, again._ Ulrich thought.

"Ulrich Sissy wasn't invited." Jeremie quickly said before Ulrich asked Sissy to come along.

"Well then I'm not going." Ulrich looked at Sissy, then back to the road.

"Oh come on Ulrich, Yumi's leaving late tomorrow. Just do it for her."

Ulrich took a moment to think.

"Sure okay, but let me drop Sissy off first." Ulrich hung up his phone and turn to Sissy.

"Hunny, I'm sorry but I'm going to lunch with the gang." Ulrich pulled into there drive way, with a sharp turn.

"Well let me get dressed and I'll come with you." Sissy stepped out of the car.

"Well you see, you weren't invited." Ulrich said bluntly.

"WHAT? So your just going to go?" Sissy slammed the door. Ulrich looked over to his arm rest and hit the button to roll down his window.

"Well yah, if that's okay with you Hunny Bun?" Ulrich said out his window.

"Don't play the nick name game with me ULRICH MELVIN STERN!" Sissy was not happy at all.

"Elizabeth your not my superior, and if I want to go have fun with MY friends then damned me if I don't."

There was a deadly Silences.

"Go to hell with your beloved Yumi!" Sissy whined

"Well at least I'd be with Yumi and not you!" Ulrich shouted and then drove out of the drive way.

Sissy was running after the car and smacked the hood to ketch Ulrich attention. Then put her long devil finger up at Ulrich.

"I knew you loved her and not me." Sissy screamed and went into the house.

Sissy went to the kitchen and got out Ulrich's best bottle of Tequila. Instead of drinking it she swung the bottle on the edge of the skin. The bottom of the glass shattered away. Only leaving the top and a long sharp point at the end. The bubbly liquid went down the drain pipe.

_There goes your best bottle of Tequila! _Sissy thought.

Then Sissy took off her left shoe, that showed off a scared foot.

Sissy jumped up on the counter and put her foot over the sink. Then jabbed the glass up by her big toe and pulled it down leisurely. Sissy shrieked from the acidy pain and dropped the bottle in the sink. Blood and small pieces of glass rippled down the drain. Sissy turned on the foist and helped all the evident of cutting herself go away. Sissy always cut the bottom of her feet because Ulrich never really looked at her feet. And her feet seemed to heel with less scares then her arms or legs. Sissy reached across the running water and grabbed a little bit of paper towel. She put it on the sting slash, and watched as the blood was sucked into the absorbent paper.

Sissy would guess she became a self-injurer when she was in 7th grade. Because she never could get Ulrich to like her, so she found a way to relieve her pain. She now, only cut herself when she was really down. Sissy got of the counter and hopped over to the living room, on one foot. She sat down on a big love seat and turned on the TV.

Ulrich drove quickly over to Olive Garden. And pulled into the parking lot. He stepped inside the huge structure and smelled a lovely aroma. Spaghetti or maybe a Lozano.

"Ulrich over here!" Ulrich heard Yumi's voices but couldn't see her. He spun around and still no Yumi.

_This is like that dream I used to have. First Yumi would be calling me name over and over again. But I couldn't ever fined her, _Ulrich thought as someone grabbed his arm.

"Ahh," Ulrich gave a little jump.

"A little jumpy are we?" Yumi laughed and dragged Ulrich over to a table he would never see, from were he was standing. Jeremie was sitting by Aelita, and Odd. Ulrich gave Odd a small glare but then eased up because he didn't want to fit with anyone else today.

"Hello." Ulrich said to everyone, yes even Odd.

"Man sit by me." Odd said, hoping Ulrich had forgive him.

"Sure, what the hell." Ulrich sat by Odd, and Yumi sat by Ulrich.

"Oh the gang being back together brings back so many memoirs." Aelita said looking at her menu.

"Sure does". Jeremie agreed.

"What's the memoir you remember the most Aelita?" Ulrich asked.

"Well that's easy. When I came to earth and I spent most of the night with Jeremie." Aelita kissed Jeremie on the cheek." With out all of you I wouldn't be here."

"So what's the memoir you remember most, Ulrich." Yumi asked beaming happily.

"Well the memoir I remember most is how XANA turned are childhood to hell." Ulrich said straightforwardly.

"Yah but with out XANA we wouldn't be as close to each other." Odd took a drink of his soda, after he spook.

"I don't believe that. I think it was destiny that we all became friends." Yumi's posited thinking put a smile on all her friends faces.

"Yah but we have to promise to stay together forever." Jeremie said putting his hand in the sinter of the table.

Aelita looked at Jeremie's hand then put it on top of his.

"Forever." Aelita said.

Odd put his hand on Aelita's "Forever."

Yumi put her hand down and repeat the word of forever ness.

Ulrich took a couple seconds to think about his life. About Sissy and Yumi.

"Forever." Ulrich lased his figures with Yumi's as he put his hand down.

**Here was chapter 11, please if you have any idea's I'd love to hear them. And if you or your friend (s) cut themselves you can contacted these numbers. **

_**Call 1-800-366-8288 for more information on self-injury. If it is an emergency, please call 911**_

**Remember you don't have to cut yourself, and your friend (s) don't ether. It can be very dangerous. **


	12. HUH CHAPTER 12, JUST CHAPTER 12 :D

**HeRe'S aNOtHeR cHaPtEr ! PlEaSe R&r O.o **

Sissy was in the bathroom when she heard the front door shut, and then the house become loud with laughter. Sissy flushed the toilet and walked back to the living room. Odd was in her seat, with his feet on the table. Jeremie was sitting on the floor with Aelita in between his legs. And Ulrich was on the couch by.

"Yumi." Sissy talked softly.

"Hi Sissy." Aelita said friendly.

Sissy put her head up and stuck up her nose, as she walked over to Ulrich. She sat on his lap and touched her finger to his mouth.

"Why's everyone here?" Ulrich pushed Sissy lightly off his lap.

"We want to go partying, and I came to…" Ulrich started till Sissy interrupted him.

"Come get me, oh well okay I can go for a fun night out." Sissy ran to her bedroom to get ready.

Odd look at Ulrich and turned his head to were Sissy ran off to.

"Okay I'll tell her." Ulrich got off the couch and walked to his room slower than slow.

Sissy was undressing and was slipping on new panties. When Ulrich walked in.

"Ahh." Sissy shrieked and covered herself with her hands. "Ulrich you scared me, I thought you were Odd or…"

"Sissy, we have to talk." Ulrich said watching Sissy as she slipped a bra over her two breasts.

"Oh no, those words in the same sentence is always bad. Your devoicing me for Yumi. Oh hell no, we've been throw to much." Sissy sat on the bed crying.

Ulrich walked over to Sissy and grabbed her from behind.

"I'm not leaving you, yet." Ulrich joked.

Sissy punched him, playfully.

"Don't you kid with stuff like that." Sissy said looking at Ulrich and whipping quickly formed tiers.

"Sissy, I came to talk to you about tonight." Ulrich was playing with one of Sissy pink bra straps as he talked.

"What about?" Sissy licked Ulrich finger, sexually.

"About you coming or well not." Ulrich laid Sissy on the bed, and he laid next to her.

Sissy looked over at Ulrich, and Ulrich looked up at the ceiling.

"Are you trying to tell me, I'm not invited? AGAIN!" Sissy voices cracked, just a little bit.

"Well…" Ulrich kissed Sissy on the check, "Yah."

"Hump!" Sissy turned on her side, away from Ulrich.

"Sissy, Hunny. It's just for old times." Ulrich side cuddling up to Sissy, and nibbling her ear lob.

_Old times huh, well in old times you and Yumi where like almost dating! _

"What ever, go have fun." Sissy pulled the blankets over her head and then pulled away from Ulrich.

"Hun…"

"Go, just go have a blast." Sissy screamed and shot out of the bed. Walking over to the hooked on bathroom and locking the door.

Ulrich sighed and walked out of the master bedroom, shutting the door.

Sissy sat in the bathroom, thinking about everything and anything that came to her mind. And it all happened to be about Ulrich and Yumi together.

**Well this was maybe the fastest chapter I've written **

**( I'm just saying that for the effect ) **

**But now lets see if this is the chapter I get the most reviews on, before I put up another chapter. And who knows when that well be? Maybe in five minutes maybe five days? ( I'll make it before five days, huh I hope . ) **


	13. DANCE, SLEEP, LOVE

**Another ch, hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it . **

At the dance club everyone was having fun, excepted Ulrich and Yumi. They didn't have anyone to dance with. Jeremie had Aelita and Odd had picked up some slut as they walked in. Ulrich couldn't pick up a slut because he was married. And Yumi just didn't fell like dancing with anyone she saw.

A big man was walking up to Yumi.

"Want to dance?" The muscular man that walked up to Yumi, asked.

"No thanks." Yumi looked up at him.

He had long black hair, a square chin, and a six pack was lined out on his white T-shirt.

"Sorry ma'am I was talking to the dude in the back." He said looking at Ulrich.

Yumi covered her mouth with her hands and laughed lightly.

Ulrich looked up, "What?" He asked.

"Ulrich…he wants to dance with you." Yumi laughed.

Ulrich's eyes got big, "Oh uh no sorry."

"Oh come on man, let's dance!" The big man insisted.

"No that's all right I'll sit here." Ulrich pointed to his chair.

The man walked over to Ulrich and grabbed his arm, "I said lets dance!" Ulrich was pulled on to the dance floor, and Yumi laughed hysterically.

"Yumi help!" Ulrich yelled as the man tried to dance with him.

Yumi got up and walked over to the wild man, "Back OFF he's with me." Yumi grabbed Ulrich and started to dance with him. The guy looked at him in disgust.

"Whatever, I'll find someone else." He walked off looking for some other guy.

Yumi stopped dancing with Ulrich and started walking back to the table. Suddenly Ulrich grabbed her arm, and turned her back to him.

"Thanks Yumi." Ulrich said, looking deep into Yumi's eyes.

"No problem." Yumi sounded like she was in a trance.

"Y…Yumi."

"Yes Ulrich."

"Would you like to uh you no, dance?" Ulrich got red in the ears.

"Sure." Yumi wrapped her arms around Ulrich's neck and swayed to the music.

As everyone at the dance club was having fun. Sissy was at the drug store buying sleeping pills. Because ever since Yumi's been around. Sissy has been having a really hard time sleeping. After buying the pills Sissy was on her way home, when she saw the dance club that the gang went to. Odd was outside making out with some bimbo so Sissy decided to take a little detour and stop by.

She got out of her car, and walked quickly passed Odd and some woman.

As Sissy entered the dance club music was blaring, and at first she had to cover her ears. Sissy walked around the dancing crowd looking for Ulrich, and she spotted him with Yumi. They were heading out the back door. Sissy was confused, but followed.

The back door led to a dark alley way. Ulrich and Yumi walked holding hands down to the dead end. Making sure they were alone. Sissy followed, making sure to keep to the shadows. Ulrich and Yumi were leaning up on the alley way wall, talking.

Sissy couldn't hear them so she got up closer.

"I'm having a really fun night." Yumi's voice said.

"Yah this has been the best night for me in a long time." Ulrich was seen grabbing Yumi's hand.

Yumi blushed, "Ulrich?"

"Yes Yumi?"

"When we were talking about how Sissy and you met." Yumi took a deep breath, and then continued. "Was the person you were waiting for, m…me?" Yumi looked at the ground and bit her lip.

"Yumi, you no I'll always love you. You're my friend." Ulrich started off.

"I didn't ask if I was your friend, I asked if it was ME you where waiting for." Yumi said just loud enough so that Sissy could hear Yumi's voice had cracked. Sissy got on her knees and crawled up behind a garbage can. She was now only 11 feet away. And could hear and see almost everything.

"Yumi." Ulrich said looking at her.

"Answer the question." Yumi sounded firm.

"Yes it was you Yumi! Ever since I've met you on the first day of 6th grade. I knew I loved you. I just wasn't man enough to tell you. But now I am….Yumi I Love you, more than air it's self." Ulrich quivered, on how dorky his words sounded to him. But Yumi thought they sounded sweet.

"Ulrich?" Yumi looked up, happy tears rolling down her cheeks. "I love you to." Yumi said shyly, but it was true.

Ulrich grabbed Yumi's waist and pulled her close to his sweating body.

_Oh Hell no, Ulrich. _Sissy wanted to scream and go kill Yumi.

Yumi wrapped her thin arms around Ulrich neck and kiss him on the lips, she pulled away.

"Ulrich you're married, I can't." Yumi pulled out of Ulrich grip.

"Yes but I can." Ulrich grabbed Yumi, once again, and kissed her.

Yumi kissed Ulrich back with the same amount of passion. Ulrich's tongue bobbed in and out of Yumi's mouth. Yumi thought Ulrich's tongue was like a popsicle on a hot day, cool and refreshing.

Ulrich was losing control. Yumi pulled Ulrich's shirt over his head and kissed his chest. Ulrich sighed and put Yumi on the ground, taking off her shirt.

Rain started to fall, making the kiss more romantic for Yumi.

Sissy held in a cry, tears rolled out of her eyes and fell down into the water, on the ground. Sissy made her way, slowly back to the backdoor. She got into the buzzing club, and ran to the front door. She then went to her car to drive home.

Back in the alley Ulrich was working on the straps to Yumi's black bra. After four failed attempts to get the bra off, Ulrich gave up and just focused all his energy on Yumi, the love of his life.

Yumi brushed Ulrich's hair with her muddy hands, his hair was short and soft. Yumi rolled on top of Ulrich and kissed him, everywhere!

"Oh Ulrich, what about Sissy?" Yumi asked out of breath, but still rolling around in the muck.

"Who? Oh uh don't worry about her." Ulrich got up off the ground and picked Yumi up. Yumi wrapped her legs around his waist, as Ulrich learned up against the brick wall.

_This is heaven, on earth. _Yumi's mind screamed!

_Oh holy hell Yumi, Yumi, Yumi, YUMI! _Ulrich yelled.

Back on the road, Sissy was driving horribly. Because her sight was all blurred from crying. Finally she reach the darkened house and went inside. Sissy locked the front door, the backdoor and all the windows.

Ulrich WAS not coming into the house tonight.

Sissy sat down in the family room, and looked at the clock. It was two AM before Sissy heard a knock on the door. She looked out the peephole and saw Ulrich was standing out in the rain.

"I forgot my house key." Ulrich yelled, holding his hands over his head. Try to block the rain.

_I no you did, I see them right now. To bad you can't get them._ Sissy thought.

"Sissy let me in!" Ulrich knocked on the door.

"I'd rather not." Sissy replied through the mail slot.

Ulrich got on his knees and open the slot, to talk to Sissy.

"What's wrong? Are you still mad about you not being invited?"

"No I'm not mad, but I did go to the drug store for some pills. And I saw Odd out side a dance club. So I figured you guys went there. I went into the building and saw you and Yumi heading out the backdoor." Sissy paused. "I followed you, and well need I say more?"

"Siss…" Sissy shut the mail slot and put the lock into places, so Ulrich couldn't open it.

"Crap!" Ulrich walked to the back of the house, "Crap, AGAIN." It was locked.

Sissy was at the kitchen window, looking out at the backdoor. Ulrich was still cursing to himself. Sissy turned around and leaned on the counter, folding her arms. She was raving with emotions. Hate, sadness, revenge, and happiness. Sissy hated that Ulrich really didn't love her. She was also sad, because she loved him SO much. Had she gotten all the revenge she craved, by locking Ulrich out of their house? For the moment she was happy that he was gone, but it soon fell to sadness once more. A single tear fell from her cheek, as she went up to bed.

Ulrich knew he made a mistake, but not by kissing Yumi. Kissing Yumi was the only thing he's done RIGHT in his life.

But by marring Sissy. He didn't love her like he loved Yumi.

"Sissy isn't the right woman." Ulrich said aloud, as he went back to his car. He opened the door and sat in the cool car. He turned the car on, and drove. No where in particular. He just couldn't stay near his house, or his wife. Little did Ulrich know, but he was driving right towards Yumi's parent's house. He would call it 'just plain instinct'.

**Uh I don't think that's a cliff hanger, well not a big one anyways . **

**So uh review and I tried to make this a semi long ch. **


	14. FLOODED IN LOVE, AND RAIN

**Chapter 1…1…14 is here, hope y…y…you enjoy it . please review after your done reading. Thank. **

Yumi heard a knock on the door, 30 min's after she got home (her parents home) from the dance club. Ulrich offered to drive her back to the house, and she gladly said yes. Ulrich and her had, had a night that will be remembered. They didn't make love, but Yumi could since Ulrich really _did_ loved her. And she loved him, and always would.

Yumi walked weightlessly over to the door and opened it. Ulrich was wet and shivering, from the rain and the cold.

"Ulrich!" Yumi stepped out side and pulled him in, "What happened to you?" Yumi quickly got a blanket from the hallway closet and wrapped it around him.

"Sissy, she locked me out of the house." Ulrich's body shivered. "And well I took my time trying to find a way in. Got wet and drove off." Ulrich put down the cotton blanket," Could I take some of my clothes and dry them, please."

"Oh uh yah, go get out of your clothes, and I'll find you some spares." Yumi rushed up stairs. Her parents were gone to a dinner party, and they told her not to wait up. Kind of ironic Yumi thought as they left.

Ulrich was in the down stairs bathroom pulling off his dripping clothes. He laid his shirt in to the sink, then his pants and boxers. Ulrich stood naked, in the bathroom, waiting for Yumi to return.

Yumi was in Herokee's old room, and went to his closet. Mrs. Ishiyama told Yumi Herokee moved out only three months ago. So some of his cloths and other crap was still in his room. By the look of her brothers clothes, Yumi was afraid they would be to big on Ulrich. Herokee always did eat more then his share, like Odd. She grabbed a pair of NEW boxers out of a latex bag, and the longest shirt she could fine. Because she saw no pants in the closet, what-so-ever. And she didn't want Ulrich to fell violated with the clothes she found.

Ulrich saw the door open a smidge. Yumi's hand popped in with clothes. Ulrich reach out his drying hand and grabbed the clothes.

"Give me your other clothes and I'll dry them." Yumi said. Ulrich did as Yumi wanted and put the clothes in her hand. Yumi pulled back and shut the door. She walked to the laundry room and tossed Ulrich clothes in the dryer. She saw no reason to put his cloths in the washer till she turned on the dryer.

_Wait if I wash his cloths, then he'll have to stay longer. _

Yumi grabbed out the bundle of cloths and put them in the washer.

Ulrich just stepped out of the bathroom, and went to the living room. Yumi was on the couch with some beer.

"Dad said I could help my self to anything." Yumi laughed shaking the six pack.

Ulrich smiled and sat on the couch, popping off the cap of two beers. One for Yumi and one for himself.

Cheers.

Yumi and Ulrich clinked cans.

The Yumi stopped Ulrich from drink, "Wait."

Yumi wrapped her arm around Ulrich and turned her can towards her mouth. Taking a swig, Ulrich followed her lead.

"Isn't this for wine?" Ulrich asked swallowing the smelly liquid.

"It's not a law." Yumi pulled her arm away, "If you don't want to do this any more that's fin…"

"No it's okay, beer not wine." Ulrich wrapped his forearm around Yumi's arm, eagerly.

"I'll go get the, wine." Yumi pulled away, and smiled.

As Ulrich and Yumi were having a fun time, getting a little bit drunk. Sissy was going to her car.

She had fell asleep and got up, seeing it was midnight, and Ulrich's car was gone. But where? She called Jeremie and Aelita, but they haven't seen him since earlier that night. Odd moaned the same thing, and also some name. Brettany…Sissy thought. So she figured Brettany was that ho at the dance club, Sissy was discussed as she hung up.

_Yumi. _

Sissy shut her door, and drove down the lane. On her way to the Ishiyama's home. Ulrich had to be there, and if he is Sissy didn't know what she'd do. Kill Ulrich first or Yumi?

Sissy arrived at the house, with only a couple of lights on. The living room, the kitchen, and some room Sissy didn't know.

Sissy saw Ulrich, though the window. Yumi wasn't there. Sissy went to the window, to get a better look. Yumi came out of the kitchen with two whine, and two glasses.

Yumi pulled the wine and handed Ulrich a cup. Yumi got her a drink and then held out her arm, Ulrich wrapped his own arm with hers and then drank from his cup.

Ulrich moved his hand to Yumi's stomach and tickled her, just enough to make her pull back and laugh. Ulrich muffled her laugh by kissing her. Yumi sat laughing and kissing, Ulrich. Yumi heard something come crushing thru the back window, in the kitchen. Yumi jumped and ran to the glass covered room. A rock laid in the middle of all the shinning glass.

Sissy had, had a brilliant idea. She would simply throw a rock into the kitchen, and Yumi would obviously go into see what happened. Then she would be on her way to the living room, from the unlocked door. Sissy cheeked.

After that, she would have to be super quiet as she went to Yumi's drink. Sissy would pull out the sleeping pills she mashed, before she tossed the dirty rock into the window. Quickly pour them into the cup Yumi drank from then as fast as she could, get out of the house. And back to the front room window, to watch the show.

_This would show Ulrich to cheat on me, _Sissy thought laughing slightly to herself. Yumi was in the kitchen sweeping up the glass, Ulrich at her side. He was on the ground picking up the bigger pieces.

"Who could of done this?" Ulrich looked up at Yumi.

"Don't know, but who ever it was. Has great aim."

"I'd say they have bad aim." Ulrich said.

In the living room Sissy was just putting the sleeping pills into Yumi's drink. Sissy stirred the drink then she ran out quickly, but quietly, and back to the window.

A couple minutes later, Yumi and Ulrich came out of the kitchen, "I'll have to tell mom and dad what happened." Yumi said sitting on the couch.

"Well I'll stay here _seeing I can't go home _and tell them to, just in case."

Yumi interned "Just in case they don't believe me."

"Well yes and…I want to uh be her with you." Ulrich gave a corny grin.

Sissy was outside, looking thru the dirty window. She could hear what they were saying, a little bit. And she could tell Yumi was flirting, "Not for long." Sissy said aloud.

Yumi crossed her legs and laced her fingers.

"So, what should we do now?" Yumi asked taking a drink of the overdosed drink.

"We could watch a movie." Ulrich suggested.

Yumi looked over to the DVD stand, in the far corner, "Okay, you can choose one."

"Horror? Comedy? Romances? What?" Ulrich questioned.

"Horror, and romances?" Yumi watched as Ulrich went to look for a movie.

"So, I wonder who chucked the rock." Ulrich said gazing throw the DVD's.

"Hey maybe it was Sissy!" Ulrich joked, not knowing.

Sissy was outside, looking throw the window. Laughing.

Ulrich turned around, and saw Yumi was sleeping.

"Yumi." Ulrich got up with the movie, and walked to her. Ulrich touch her shoulder.

"Y…Yumi, are you awake?"

Ulrich stared at her, _She doesn't look like she breathing!_

Ulrich sat Yumi up and felt for a pulses on the rime of her neck, _Oh GOD!_

Ulrich ran to the phone and called 911, then he went back to Yumi. Holding her Ulrich gave Yumi CPR. Ulrich opened Yumi's mouth and pushed air down her windpipes.

Nothing, Ulrich took a deep breath. And repeated.

What had happened?

Slowly pushing on Yumi's chest, Ulrich prayed she was not dead.

After Ulrich could fell Yumi was breathing, a little. He heard a nock on the door, _The ambulance, _Ulrich got up. The men came in and strapped Yumi to a stretcher, then wheeled her away, _No don't leave me._

Ulrich wanted to be in the back of the ambulance with Yumi, but the police wanted to ask Ulrich some questions.

Did Sissy kill Yumi? To have Ulrich all to herself, and with the mega over dose of sleeping pills. Is it even possible? Or was Yumi….sick?

_What had happened? _

**OMFG did you guys like it? I'm not really sure if it had the right facts with the sleeping piles. But I no an over dose is SO not good. Well Sorry it took uh **

**a couple days to update. But I had friends over, and I had a baptism to attend and my cat needed to go to the vet. **

**Please review, for me : ( **


	15. SLEEPING

**15 is here. No I'm joking. Now read and love and review. Please :D **

"What happened?" Head police officer, Theo Gauthier, asked down town. Ulrich looked around, he was in a small room with a table and a mirror on the wall, in front of him. Ulrich of course knew the so-called-mirror was a hidden window.

"Mr. Stern! Answer the question." Mr. Gauthier said unsympathetically, and slapping the table with his hand to get Ulrich's attention.

"Uh." Ulrich looked at the man. Theo had changed. He had a beer belly, a bushy mustache and a head full of NO hair.

"What happened to night with you and Yumi Ishiyama!"

"Theo, I told you. I stopped by Yumi's house we had a couple drinks. Then…_A rock came thru the window." _

"Go on." Theo was getting impatient, he wanted to get back to his apartment and go to bed.

"Then Yumi and I planned to watch a move, I asked her what kind of movie she wanted to watch and she told me a romances….."

"Muh, and why would a married man be watching a romances movie with a signal woman?" Theo made sure the word SIGNAL stood out.

"You didn't let me finish. We were going to watch a romances. horror." Ulrich messed with his fingers, "When can I see Yumi?"

"You need to use the phone and call for someone to pick you up." Theo was walking out of the room.

"So can I see Yumi?" Theo didn't answer.

Ulrich watched as Theo toddled back and forth, down the hallway.

"Whatever." Ulrich said aloud to himself. Ulrich found a phone and called Jeremie and Aelita, first.

After the phone rang four times a groggy voice answered "Hello?"

"Jeremie is this you?" Ulrich asked.

"Yes this is Jeremie, and do you not what the friggin time is?" Jeremie yawn after he talked.

"It's three but that's not the point, Yumi is at the hospital. I don't know what happened but she's there, and you and Aelita need to get over there." Ulrich said frantically.

"Ulrich come down, what's wrong with Yumi." Jeremie sounded more awake.

Ulrich told Jeremie everything he knew then hung up.

Quickly Ulrich called Odd.

"This is Odd, here. Sorry I" there was a cut off… Ulrich thought Odd picked up the phone, but then the message continued. "your call. I'm ether busy or I don't like you. Please leave me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

There was a faint beep, on the other line.

Ulrich took a deep breath, "Odd get off the girl, yes I no that's hard for you, but you need to NOW. Hurry your almost to the phone in the nude." Ulrich said knowing where and what Odd was doing.

Someone picked up the phone, "What's your problem I'm with uh hold on."

Odd turned his head down his hallway, "What's your name again."

"Heidi Klinger, GOD Odd we went to school together!" A loud voice came from the candle lit bedroom.

Odd put the phone back to his ear, "I'm with Heidi and you no how smoken she is."

"I'm sorry you replaced food with sex but it's Yumi!" Ulrich wasn't really in the mood to talk about Odds newly happening sex life.

"Oh my god, you sleep with her. Right on." Odd yelled.

"No she's in the hospital, you pervert!" Ulrich shouted," Get down there, now!"

"Yah I'll be there, what's wrong?" Ulrich explained then called Sissy to pick him up.

"Ulrich where are you?" Sissy sounded mad.

"You locked me out, now you need to come and pick me up from the police station. Then take me to the hospital."

"God for Yumi!"

"Yah, how'd you no?" Ulrich questioned slyly.

"Uh, what police station are you at?" Sissy changed the subject.

"The only one we have." Ulrich hung up, _How did she no about Yumi? Oh maybe someone called her. _Ulrich hoped.

Ulrich rushed into the front door of the hospital, he saw Jeremie, Aelita, Odd and Heidi.

Jeremie slipped on one of his suits, for some weird reason. Maybe it's because he's pretty well known with his company. And if someone saw him at the hospital, the next morning he'd be reading about his trip in the news paper. Aelita was also dressed in a fancy outfit.

Odd on the other hand was in his boxers and a fish net shirt.

Heidi was in a pair of Daisy dukes. And _oh my god is that her sport bra! Or a belly shirt?_

"Ulrich dear, lets go home." Sissy said touching his shoulder.

Ulrich shrugged her off, went to the front desk, and asked where Yumi was.

He quickly got the room number she would be in, and told the others. Practically running down the hallway, and to Yumi's room. She wasn't their. Because, like the secretary said, she was being treated by a doctor.

Everyone was sitting in the room for an hour, when Yumi came in on a small wheelie table. Two strong, male, nurses lifted Yumi up on her bed, and turned to Ulrich.

"Only family." One of the nurse said.

Ulrich stood up.

"Yes hello, I'm Mr. Ishiyama, what happened to my wife?" Ulrich shook the men's hands.

"We heard, are passionate was not married." The other nurse said, ignoring Ulrich question.

"Oh well that's because…we just eloped." Ulrich lied.

A ' hurt squeak' was heard from Sissy.

Ulrich turned and glared. Sissy covered her mouth but what she had to say popped out anyways.

"She's not married, and he's not his girl friend or anything like that. He's married to ME, and only ME!" Sissy stomped out of the room.

The nurse's crossed there arms in unison, "Oh she has a mental problem, and we used to date so. Yah." Ulrich rubbed his neck.

"Hum Muh." The men walked out.

Ulrich ran over to the bed, and sat on the edge "Yumi can you hear me?"

"I guess the nurses still haven't found out that they need to tell what happened to MY individuals." A female doctor, said, walking thru the door.

Ulrich got up, and walked over to the attracted woman.

"What has happened?" Ulrich's voice sounded pleading.

"Ms., or I heard Mrs. Ishiyama had an overdose of sleeping pills, with beer and wine. Putting her in a state of unconsciousness."

"Do you mean, an a coma?" Ulrich looked at her with teary puppy dog eyes.

"In a matter of speaking…yes."

Ulrich saw his whole world change, right before his eyes.

Yumi was in an a coma. But how, she wasn't taking sleeping pills. Was she? And if so, why would she take them with alcoholic? And why so much? Ulrich sat down on the bed, and laid his head on Yumi's chest. Tears fell, covering her shirt.

"I'll go and call Mr. and Mrs. Ishiyama." Jeremie said, walking out of the room, with Aelita at his heels.

"We'll go down to the cafeteria. It seems your going to stay here awhile so I'll get some cookies or something, that could help." Odd walked away, with Heidi in hand.

"We offer consoling, if needed." The doctor said, walking out of sit.

Ulrich lifted his head up, to the empty room. "Nothing could help." Ulrich cried, and grabbed Yumi's hand.

"Y….Yumi can you hear me?." Ulrich rubbed Yumi's hand.

"I want you to no I love you. There I said it. Yumi I love you so much. I want to be with you not, not Sissy. Please come back to me."

**Well did yah like, please tell me. Was that a cliff hanger? If it was, it was defiantly a tinny one. Because I was going to cut it off, when the doctor said ' In a matter of speaking…yes.' So I remembered how some people didn't like cliffie's. well hope for everyone that reviewed saying they don't like the cliff hangs. That they liked this one better because it was not a cliff hanger. Oh, and to the people that thought I spelled Heidi Klinger wrong I no I did not because I looked it up, so uh naner naner naner smile**

**PLZ R.R.R.R.R.R.R.R! **


	16. YELLING & ENDING another cliff hanger

Here's chapter 17, This short but pretty good chapter. Took me a LONG Time. Anyway hoep ENJOY it, as much I I enjoyed writing it. Please R&R

"Ulrich has been with Yumi, none stop, for two days!" Sissy yelled in the hallway to all Ulrich's friends.

"Well we can't do anything!" Odd scrawled, "Anyways I'm happy Ulrich's not leavening Yumi's side." Aelita and Jeremie shock there heads, in agreement.

"Well, I've never…." Sissy walked into Yumi's room, and looked at Ulrich. He was in the same seat he was in yesterday, and the day before that. By the window, a small chair was faced towards the bed. Ulrich held his tear stained cheek, with his hands.

"Ulrich dear." Sissy put her hand on Ulrich's shoulder, he didn't seem to notices.

"You can't stay here forever." Sissy said.

"I'm not going to stay here forever, just tell Yumi's better." Ulrich's voice was chalky, from not talking.

Ulrich got up off the chair and wobbled over to the bed. He laid a hand in Yumi's hair, and stroked it.

"If only it was me, and not you in a coma." Ulrich sighed and sat beside Yumi.

Sissy stared.

God who knew I would put so much meds into her drink, that she'd go into a damn a coma?

"Thanks Sissy." Ulrich didn't turn from Yumi.

"What?" Sissy got up and walked to him.

"Thanks for being so kind, after you knew I've kissed Yumi. And even then you still haven't fused about me staying here." Ulrich looked away from Yumi, for the first time, in days.

"Uh that's alright Ulrich, Hunny." Sissy huge him, but Ulrich pulled away from her embrace.

"And that's why I have to stay here." Ulrich stared. "Because I'm still in love with Yumi." Ulrich smiled at Yumi's slow breathing body.

"W…What are you trying to say?" Sissy chocked out.

"I'm sorry".

"Sorry, but, but for what." Sissy clapped her hands together and pulled them to her chest.

"I love you Sissy, but not like I love Yumi."

"Cut the crap!" Sissy shot back, sad.

"Sissy I, I wanted a divor…" Sissy covered her ears before Ulrich could finish his sentences.

"Blah blah blah." Sissy said walking around the room, like a child.

Ulrich walked to Sissy and pulled her hands from her ears.

"You no why I can't be with you. Don't you?" Sissy stared to cry.

"After all I've done to keep you with me, your divorcing me because Yumi's in the a coma I put her in. How friggin ironic." Sissy blurted.

"Did you just say you made Yumi like this?" Ulrich walked back wards.

Sissy covered her mouth, and walked towards Ulrich, one hand extended, trying to touch Ulrich shoulder. "But, how?" Ulrich shacked Sissy's hand away.

"How! How could you kiss her. When YOUR MARRIED TO ME?" Sissy walked up to Ulrich, he was corned to the wall, and couldn't't go anywhere.

"Don't pen this on me you manipulated snatch!"

"Hump!" Sissy turned on her heel and stomped out of the room, stopping just at the door.

"Ulrich just think about what your really, doing." Sissy was gone, in a blink of Ulrich's confused/angry eyes.

I have thought long and hard, about this for days on end. And I can't love you with out feeling guilty, about loving Yumi MORE.

Thru the next couple of days, Yumi had no visitor excerpted Ulrich. And on a accusation Jeremie or Odd would stop by. But Aelita didn't have enough time to stop in, because the summer finals where coming up.

One hot summer afternoon Ulrich was in the same familiar hospital room. It was just cleaned, and the smell of Pinesol was strong. Ulrich had left because he'd kepted chocking on the fumes. He went dowen to the cafeteria and got a ham sandwich. He ate silently, tell show touched his. Should Ulrich turned and his mouth dropped to the floor. "Y...Yumi." Ulrich blinked and rubbed his eyes.

Cliff hanger as you no. But remember things don't always look the way they seem. Hint…Hint!

**Bye-bye and uh more bye-bye .**


	17. LAST CHAPTER IS GOLD

**Tell me if you people think I rushed this chapter. And this is the last one, to tell you. And if too many people tell me it was rushed, then I'll take it off and try to make it longer. But I'm pretty happy with it. R&R. Thanx. **

"No, it's Aelita." The pink haired woman sat down next to Ulrich.

Ulrich rubbed his eyes, "Oh sorry, I haven't sleep for days." Ulrich was a tiny itty bitty delirious.

"You miss her don't you?" Aelita put a hand on his arm.

"Yes, very much." Ulrich took a much needed drink of soda.

"Well, I also heard your divorcing Sissy." Aelita gave a half smile.

Ulrich shook his head, yes.

"Well I hope everything turns out alright." Aelita got up, "Have to run, I just stopped by on my lunch break." Aelita kissed Ulrich on the forehead. "Take care of yourself." Aelita walked away.

"You to." Ulrich whispered as he got up from the table. Throwing away his food, and walking to the elevator with another can of soda.

Ulrich hit a glowing button so he could go back downstairs, to Yumis' room.

A crowd of people stepped out of the elevator, then a crowd of people stepped in, Ulrich included. Ulrich was jammed in the back wall, seven other people in front. Ulrich opened his can, and took a drink. A little boy in a woman's arms tried to snatch it from Ulrich.

Ulrich pulled back the can, and his hand hit the wall. Making him drop the can.

_This is just bloody perfect, _The doors of the elevator opened, and everyone but Ulrich got out. He had one more floor to go, and he also had to pick up the soda, and clean it up.

Ulrich looked around and saw a used tissue on the floor, _Nasty. _

Ulrich picked it up, in his sleeve and wiped away the sticky pop.

Ulrich thru the tissue in the first floor garbage can. And walked into the empty room.

_What the hell, where's Yumi? _

Yumi's doctor came into the room, with a girl in a wheel chair.

"Yumi." Ulrich rubbed his eyes, just to make sure it was her. As he pulled his hands away from his face, Yumi was still there, smiling.

"She woke up just as you left for lunch, I took her into examination. And everything checked out. Her blood pressure is normal, she can see and move fine. In fact she is now able to leave. That is if her chauffer would take her?" She was referring to Ulrich.

All Ulrich could do was smile and huge Yumi, "I…I missed you so much." Ulrich pulled away. And saw tears rolling down Yumi's pale checks.

"I'll leave you two alone, just go to the front desk and check Yumi out. Whenever you fell up to it." The doctor said leaving, hopefully forever.

"I'm sorry." Ulrich said.

"Why are you sorry?" Yumi got out of the wheel chair and held Ulrich in her arms.

"Because, Sissy did this two you. And…" Yumi kissed Ulrich.

"It's just like her to do something so dumb, and it to work." Yumi said, happy that Sissy destroyed her own marriage, with Ulrich.

_Now I don't have to work at it, anymore. _Yumi thought.

A month later, Yumi was walking down the beach with Ulrich. Ulrich stopped Yumi, and got on one knee.

"Yumi? You know how I just divorced Sissy?" The question came out of Ulrich's mouth like a song.

"Y…Yes." Yumi grinned, happy to see the sparks have really sparked, since Yumi moved back by Kadic Academy.

"Well Yumi. I love you, we've been thru so much. And that's why." Ulrich paused.

"Go on." Yumi urged.

"That's why, I'm asking you to be my wife." Ulrich pulled a small shinny ring out of his pocket. "It's not much but…."

"Yes." Yumi sat on the sand and let Ulrich put the ring around her thin little finger.

"Is that a yes?" Ulrich smiled.

Yumi smiled back, "No I'm not going to marry you I just wanted the ring." Yumi laughed.

Ulrich laughed to, "That's okay I got it out of a gum ball machine." Ulrich said, not smiling.

"Oh you did not." Yumi slapped him, playfully.

"Yah your right, that was Sissy's ring." Ulrich kissed Yumi, As his cell phone rang.

"So did you ask her?" Odd's voice yelled over the line.

"Yes he did." Yumi yelled.

"Oh hi Yumi." Odd hung up the phone.

"What kind of friends do you have?" Yumi asked.

"The same one's you do, remember?"

"Nope I'm pretty sure Odd's your friend."

"Great, just great." Ulrich said sarcastically.

**Yep so everyone ended up happy, well everyone but Sissy. And quit frankly I'm happy she didn't end up with anyone in the gang. Or did she? **

"Oh Odd!" Sissy's voice moaned into the night.

**Another cliff hanger, but this time you need to use your own imaginations. **

**PS I take idea's on Code Lyoko story's, thanks and I'll seeing you on the flip side. **


End file.
